


The Angel In The Marble

by Lady_Valentina_Stark



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shameless Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Valentina_Stark/pseuds/Lady_Valentina_Stark
Summary: "You okay, baby?"Buck shudders, but doesn't give Eddie time to voice his dreadful worry."Yeah, I'm okay," he mumbles, the quiver in his voice saying something else. Buck squeezes their chests together and sighs. "I just need this."Buck isn't one to hold back what he's feeling. If Buck says he just needsthis,being together,safe,embracing one another, then Eddie knows he should let it go.That doesn't sit well with him though, but for the moment, he'll let Buck get away with it.Or...Buck has nightmares and Eddie tries to comfort him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 284





	The Angel In The Marble

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 90% of this three months ago, decided to finish it yesterday and here it is. Let me tell you now that this is pure filth and can't believe I wrote it. I hope y'all like it and keep in mind I wrote this while listening to "Daylight" by Taylor Swift and "Whole Lotta Love" by Led Zeppelin on repeat.
> 
> English is not my first language, Spanish is, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes! Also, Eddie speaks a few lines in Spanish too ;)

Another morning in L.A; the sun blazes, the birds sing and Buck isn't opening the door.

Eddie sighs and sticks his key inside the lock.

He opens the door to the apartment, daylight washing over all the white, but the shiniest person in the world is nowhere to be seen.

"Goddammit, Buckley," Eddie mutters under his breath, heading upstairs. "You better be awake!"

The bedroom is lit up by sunlight as well, and just as Eddie expected, the lump curled under the blanket has the shape of Buck.

At last, Eddie breathes a little bit of relief.

He sits next to Buck on the bed, one hand closing around a hip over a thick blanket.

"No," Buck mumbles.

Eddie's lips quirk up, he squeezes Buck's hip. "C'mon. Maddie and Chim are waiting for us."

Buck peeks his head out of the blanket and Eddie catches a glimpse of those clear blue eyes, of wavy hair tousled by pillows, a hot mess.

Eddie's other hand buries itself in the soft strands, tender fingers stroking.

"Buenos días, mi amor," Eddie says, a helpless smile splitting up his face.

"Morning." Buck reaches out and grabs a handful of Eddie's collar. "Kiss," he demands.

Eddie laughs, already leaning in. "Okay, then. Pucker up."

Their lips barely brush, but Buck's breath catches softly, his other hand joins in and pulls Eddie down by the side of his neck until their mouths are sliding together.

Eddie's goes for sweet, but Buck's way too eager. His breath is gone in seconds, sweet mint toothpaste, gasping in the kiss and refusing to let go.

The blanket slides down, kicked out by Buck's impatient feet.

Eddie pulls back with a laugh, his thumbs ghosting over one of the dark circles under Buck's tired eyes.

"C'mon," Buck whispers with a tint of frustration, his eyes closed.

Eddie frowns, caressing Buck's cheek. "You weren't picking up; I was worried. Did you get any sleep?"

Buck opens his eyes, but he looks up to the ceiling. "Yeah, five hours or so. Woke up a couple times. Tried to start the day, but I was too tired. I didn't realize I fell back asleep."

"Bad dreams?"

Buck just nods, turning to look at Eddie. "Sorry I didn't pick up, I—" 

"It's fine." Eddie gives him a chaste kiss and Buck sighs ever so softly.

Eddie's caught in a daze, trapped by those fiery blue eyes. Today they're tinted with sadness.

"D'you wanna talk about—"

Buck steals another kiss. "Just want _you,"_ he says, his hands cupping Eddie's cheeks with such delicacy that Eddie can't help but give in, one hand roaming up to Buck's chest and the other pulling at Buck's hair just the way he likes it.

Buck lets out a keening sound that resembles Eddie's name. His hands flee south, trying to get rid of Eddie's shirt.

"Woah, there!" Eddie pulls back with another laugh. Buck pouts and grabs Eddie's forearms, putting Eddie's hands on his chest, his waist.

Buck's sleeping shirt presses tight against his body, the white fabric paper thin.

Eddie swallows. He needs a goddamn breather. This wasn't what they planned yesterday.

"Evan," he says, lips wet. Buck shouldn't look this good in the morning, especially when Eddie is trying to get him out of the bed and not into it. "Babe, we don't have time."

Buck just smiles adorably, sliding Eddie's hands under his shirt, offering all that silky, warm skin.

"Fuck," Eddie rasps out, brain short-circuiting, easily making a decision.

He draws his hands back, fingertips sighing for Buck's small waist. Buck's eyes flash disappointed, but he refrains from reaching out.

Eddie takes out his phone and gives Buck a quick glance, clicking his tongue as he shakes his head. "Chim was excited to show us this place. What's our excuse? What we're gonna tell them?"

Buck smiles brighter than the sun and before Eddie knows it, he has a lapful of Evan Buckley.

Buck's mouths at Eddie's neck, his hands caress Eddie's short hair, teeth grazing sensitive skin, knocking the air out Eddie's lungs.

"Tell them that I'd rather have you for breakfast," Buck says and before Eddie can type a single letter, Buck's crushing their mouths together in a greedy kiss.

Eddie's phone disappears out of reach, but he's too preoccupied licking into Buck's warm mouth, palms pressed hot against Buck's toned back, to care.

Buck arches against Eddie's touch, jerking away from the kiss without meaning to. He refuses to open his eyes, taking only a fine breath before he's catching Eddie's lips between his again.

Eddie doesn't want to tell Buck to slow down, doesn't want to see the way his eyes dim when thinks he did something wrong.

But Buck's tugging him as close as he can, hands clenching and unclenching around Eddie's hair — and one check at his pulse point is enough to let Eddie know that Buck's heart is beating way too fast for just a morning makeout.

Something's up, but for a reason Eddie doesn't know, Buck doesn't wanna talk about it.

Holding Buck's head between his hands, Eddie goes for the safest approach.

"Maldición, mi vida." Eddie smiles at him, kisses the corner of his mouth; Buck's lips shining wet. "Bájale."

Buck smiles sheepishly, pupils blown wide and face red. He presses his calves against Eddie's thighs, lungs finally inhaling enough air.

"Sorry," he mumbles. He intertwines Eddie's right hand with his left, loose but there. He rests his head on Eddie's shoulder and relaxes against his chest.

"Not saying I wasn't enjoying it." Eddie smiles, bringing their joined hands up to his mouth so he can place kisses on top of each of Buck's knuckles.

"Yeah, I can feel that," Buck jokes, looking up to smile at him.

Eddie kisses his nose and Buck seems okay, up until the point where he frowns and his eyes tint sad and he doesn't seem okay at all.

Eddie's chest tightens, dread coiling at his gut.

He holds Buck tight onto his lap even as Buck makes to stand up.

"We can still catch up," Buck's rushing to say, slipping from Eddie's grip and walking to his wardrobe. "I'll just take a shower real quick and we can—"

"Hey, guys!" Buck stops short, that's Chimney on the phone. He turns to look at Eddie with a deer-caught-in-headlights expression. "Haven't heard from you in a while. Are you coming over or what? Hen and Karen are here too!" All three women scream hello. "Wait. You've got the address, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, but sorry, Chim," Eddie says, not sounding apologetic at all. "We're having a lazy morning today, you'll have to make do without us."

"Wow, that's way more information than I wanted to hear," Chim says with his usual snark. "You guys have fun."

"Y'all nasty!" Hen screams before Chimney closes the line.

"Well," Eddie says, placing his phone on the bedside table and leaning back on his arms. "I guess that excuses us."

"But." Buck tilts his head and narrows his eyes, holding a folded towel between his hands and then settling it back into the wardrobe. "Babe, I thought you wanted to go."

Buck stands there fidgeting, but the brightness in his eyes tells Eddie he made the right call.

"¿Sabes lo que quiero?" Eddie asks, eyeing him up and down, and up again, from his gorgeous bare feet to the thin, gray pajamas hugging his toned thighs, encompassing his wide, full hips. 

_Fuck._ Eddie wills his own heart to stay calm. His heated gaze holds Buck's bright blue eyes hostage and then slides down his torso, making sure Buck knows how much he needs him.

Because what Eddie wants is to rip off Buck's shirt, graze his hands over all the delicate soft skin he can get and mark it with his grip, his lips, his teeth.

Eddie's been discovering Buck's hidden talents, his little secrets. And he knows Buck does not only understands Spanish to perfection, but he also goes weak in the knees when Eddie speaks it.

Eddie opens his legs, pats his lap. "Ven aquí."

Buck gives hesitant steps, the shiest smile on his face.

He sits on Eddie's lap once again, this time he doesn't go for the neck, though. He crushes Eddie with a hug.

Eddie's arms close around him just as tight, and Buck leans his head against his, his restless hands pressing Eddie further onto his body.

"You okay, baby?"

Buck shudders, but doesn't give Eddie time to voice his dreadful worry.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he mumbles, the quiver in his voice saying something else. Buck squeezes their chests together and sighs. "I just need this."

Buck isn't one to hold back what he's feeling. If Buck says he just needs _this,_ being together, _safe,_ embracing one another, then Eddie knows he should let it go.

That doesn't sit well with him though, but for the moment, he'll let Buck get away with it.

"Hey, Evan," he calls and Buck raises his head. Eddie reaches a hand to touch Buck's angel-carved face and Buck leans against it, wraps his fingers around Eddie's forearm and just, leans onto Eddie's palm. Eddie can't fucking believe his luck.

Who needs the sky with those extraordinary blue eyes and that soft pink birthmark like an angel's kiss? Who needs the clouds with that fluffy bed hair, with those soft, cherry red lips? Who needs the sun at all when you have Evan Buckley?

"Eres hermoso." Eddie brushes their lips together, they watch each other through half-lidded eyes. Lost in blue, lost in brown. "El hombre más bonito del mundo," he purrs, his words painting Buck's cheeks, down his jawline, with pink.

Eddie closes his eyes and kisses Buck. And Buck just falls into it, lets Eddie guide the kiss.

The gentle pace Eddie sets leaves him breathless and at the same time gives him time to inhale enough air, spaced and deep.

_It's perfect._

Eddie searches for Buck's pulse point, finds the fast thudding of his heart calming now, knowing it matches his.

Breaths and beats aligning.

Eddie kisses him deeper, getting more and more tender even as his fingers swim in Buck's hair, just to pull at it with a soft tug that has Buck shivering, Eddie's name slipping from his sinful red lips.

"Eres mío, ¿no es verdad?" Eddie's hand grab Buck's hips hard, long fingers curling around Buck's perky, round ass. "Todo para mí."

God, he doesn't even know what he's saying, claiming Buck like that.

But Buck whimpers when he says it, his blue eyes blinking half-dazed and insecure. Eddie doesn't want that, he wants Buck to accept Eddie's love as it is, as the only truth.

Eddie thrusts their hips together then, both of them gasp when their cocks press against each other's bodies just the right way.

Eddie sets another relentless, slow pace and just like before, Buck falls into it, grinding his ass onto Eddie's cock, helpless whimpers tumbling out of him.

Buck presses his forehead against Eddie's shoulder, hand pulling Eddie's shirt away from his chest, more for anchorage than anything else.

His quickened breathing and the soft sounds he makes give away the fact that he's desperately trying to finds the right angle to please Eddie the most.

"Yours," Buck whispers, brow shiny with sweat, the hint of a smile on his lips and determination etched in his face.

Eddie's heart swells just to hear him. He holds Buck's face between his hands, holds his amazing blue eyes with his own, gives him an open mouthed, languid kiss. "Y yo soy tuyo," he whispers back.

Buck nods. "Mine," he says, smiling bright, making Eddie smile back, with the helplessness he's now used to, with the same never-ending ache, even more so when Buck laughs and plants little kisses across his jawline.

"That's right, baby," Eddie whimpers, losing his pace, brain short-circuiting again when Buck's teeth sink softly in the sensitive skin of his neck. _"Fuck."_ Eddie shuts his eyes tight, toes curling inside his shoes and exposing more of his neck. Buck is having a goddamn feast, licking and sucking and biting. "Fuck, _Evan."_

Eddie's breathless and damn, he's supposed to be doing something other than holding onto Buck for dear life, but when Buck is using his mouth on Eddie's neck, Eddie just loses it.

Buck keeps making these sweet, punctuated sounds every time their hips collide, messy and uncoordinated.

"C'mere, baby," Eddie rasps, fighting through the haze in his head. He holds Buck's waist with one hand and slides the other down Buck's navel until his palm is pressed tight against Buck's cock over his pajamas pants.

Buck cries out, his kisses losing their way around Eddie's neck. He goes back to leaning against Eddie's shoulder, closing his eyes in a poor attempt to focus on trying to suppress his moans. "E—Eddie."

Eddie grabs one of Buck's butt-cheeks, squeezing hard and greedy. "Te tengo, amor." He rubs his hand up and down against Buck's cock until Buck's sobbing and thrashing in his arms. "You're so wet."

"Fuck," Buck whimpers. "Eddie, I — I need..."

Eddie groans at the dampness soaking Buck's pajamas, wondering what he'd done to have such a beautiful man reacting to his touch like this.

"Need what? You can have anything," he whispers, mouthing along Buck's flushed neck. _Fuck, he smells so good._ Eddie's toes curl impossible tight. "Todo lo que quieras."

Then Buck's licking into Eddie's mouth, his fast, desperate hands unbutton Eddie's shirt so skillfully that the whole thing baffles Eddie and turns him further on at the same time.

Buck only manages to slide the shirt down Eddie's shoulders before he's claiming Eddie's mouth with a fervering, crude passion, kissing Eddie until he can't go on anymore, panting hard, amber lips inches away from Eddie's.

Buck's fingertips trace over Eddie's tanned skin, marveling at Eddie's solid chest, _so immediate,_ right in from of him. His eyes water.

Eddie bites his lip, but it's impossible to suppresses his smile. That look in Buck's eyes is everything to him.

Eddie helps Buck out of his sleeping shirt, the way the tight-fitting fabric departs from its place against Buck's abs, his rosy soft skin, is a whole damn sight on itself.

Eddie's heartbeat is a thundering mess, thumping loud in his ears. His breaths more like tiny sighs.

He lays himself back on the bed, fingers hooked in the waistband of Buck's pajamas, 'cause if he touches Buck's exposed torso, he swears he'll die.

"Please, Evan," Eddie doesn't even know what he's saying at this point. If this is what Buck wanted he can have him.

His longing must be misplaced, after all they're finally together and he gets to see the love in Buck's gaze, aimed directly at him, every single day. He won't ever have to miss it.

Nevertheless, as he stares at those impossible blue eyes, Eddie _aches._

Buck hovers over him, eyelashes fluttering and mouth barely opening like there're no words for what he wants to say.

He runs a thumb across Eddie's bottom lip. "I love you," he says at last. The smile is not the tug of his lips, nor the dimples on his cheeks. It's the same longing Eddie feels reflecting in his eyes.

It hits Eddie like the first time, _every time._

He goes into an overwhelming rapture. He suddenly wants to flip Buck into the bed, rip his pajamas pants off, fit those long, strong legs upon his shoulders and worship the altar that are Buck's hips with his hands, his lips, his teeth— everything in him.

Buck brings him out of his haze, eyes sparkling with a lustful fantasy of his own.

He gives Eddie a chaste enough kiss, skimming his hands down Eddie's surrendering arms, lips making their way down to give Eddie's collarbones little pecks of love.

Eddie keens, bucking his hips upwards, the friction between their cocks sending a wave down his spine, arching it.

Buck takes advantage of this and catches one Eddie's left nipple on his lips— Eddie gasps, eyes closed and leg muscles pressing tight.

Buck softly drags his teeth around Eddie's sensitive bud like he doesn't care about anything else in the world. He then drops little kisses over Eddie's sternum. "I love you so much," he whispers, loosely intertwining their fingers.

Eddie gives another helpless jerk, urging Buck closer and clutching their hands together.

Buck brings Eddie's knuckles to his lips and nuzzles them, marveling at him.

"C'mon, Evan," Eddie begs, breathless, eyes shamelessly fixed on Buck's lips. "Bring your mouth down here."

Bucks smiles and shakes his head. Eddie's caught in a frown when Buck makes a slow and sure descend, trailing more of his loving, little kisses down Eddie's body.

"Evan, ¿qué — qué estás haciendo?" Eddie stutters. It always takes him by surprise how bold Bucks is when it comes to this.

Buck's hands gently slip from his, leaving to make quick work of Eddie's belt, his zip.

Eddie sits up and Buck captures his face, steals a taste of him. "Gonna make you feel good," he says like a promise, pulling away.

Eddie's chasing his mouth, but then Buck is grabbing a pillow and kneeling over it on the floor, right between Eddie's legs, sliding Eddie's jeans and boxers down until they're out of the way.

Buck takes Eddie's hard cock on his right hand, pumps it up and down, spreading precum down to the base. He slowly slides his tongue across the amber, leaking tip, closes his lips around it and sucks.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Eddie bites his bottom lip raw. Is this what Buck wants?

Eddie grips the edge of the bed, trying to contain himself from reaching out, to not worry now about Buck's bad dreams or if his injured knee hurts, because Buck would tell him right away. He knows he would.

So Eddie shoves it at the back of his mind and lets Buck have his way with him. Lets every immediate thought, reaction and emotion overcloud him.

Thinks how no one ever touched him like this, with such care, with such delicacy. Thinks how he never felt this excitement washed down with desperation for anyone else but Buck. Just Buck. His Buck.

And that, that is what seizes him into this moment. _He needs this too._

Buck slides his hands around Eddie's waist and his mouth up and down Eddie's length — in seconds he has Eddie moaning, gasping, breaking a sweat.

Buck works his tongue until Eddie's cock is soaking wet with saliva, until his own collarbones and chest are soaking wet with saliva.

He takes a moment to catch his breath and as he pulls back a ray of sun catches on his chest, making his wavy hair shine almost red. Suddenly Eddie is the one who can't breathe.

Buck drops his head on Eddie's strong thigh, pressing his lips against the hard, trembling muscle like he just can't stop peppering Eddie's skin with kisses.

He grabs Eddie's hand and looks up to him, his dazed-eyed smile a balm to Eddie's battered heart.

Buck squeezes his hand and shifts to leave more wet kisses under Eddie's belly button. Eddie squeezes right back, brain overwhelmed with all the things he could to do to Buck in return.

He leans down and grabs Buck's face; Buck straightens his back, wraps his hands behind Eddie's neck and meets him in the middle — their lips lock in a wet kiss, tongues and chests curling and pressing together, giving Eddie a taste of himself.

Buck lets out a breathless laugh. "I made a mess," he says, fingers playing with Eddie's shirt lapel. "Sorry."

Eddie shakes his head, he can't fucking believe Buck.

He mouths and sucks at Buck's soaked throat, presses him palm against Buck's cock over the wet fabric of his pajama pants; Buck shudders. "Fuck," he moans, exposing more of his neck.

"You're so good," Eddie rasps helplessly, teeth marking the pale, flushed skin. _No one's ever been as good to me as you,_ he wants to say that, he wants to look into Buck's eyes and say it, even if it means crossing his own attachment line. "Come up here," he purrs, tugging Buck closer to him.

"No," Buck resist, craning his neck a little more, pressing against Eddie a little more. "Please, let me."

"Your knee, baby."

"My knee is okay," Buck moans. "I — I'm not..." He swallows and Eddie follows the bobbing of his Adam's apple with his mouth. "Fuck, Eddie," Buck says, voice thin.

"You're not what?" Eddie asks, pulling back and to his surprise, Buck's crying. "Hey..." He cups Buck's tear stained cheeks. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

Buck laughs, his face bright red, he covers it with his hands and hides on Eddie's chest. Eddie hugs him tight, kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Buck says, "I'm so embarrassing," his voice sounds thick, like he's trying not to break down.

"You're not embarrassing, Evan."

"Yes, I am. Normal people don't react to every fucking feeling, not like this. Not like me." Buck says it with such heat, such loathing. It breaks Eddie's heart.

Eddie makes Buck meet his eyes even when Buck would rather be swallowed by the earth than look at him.

"You're not embarrassing." Eddie brushes away a falling tear. Buck looks like he wants to fight him and Eddie realizes he doesn't know _all_ of Buck's secrets and there's always more than meets the eye when it comes to him, but if there's one thing he knows for sure about Evan Buckley, that's this: "Darling, you have the biggest heart in the fucking world and you're the bravest person for wearing it on your sleeve."

More tears fall. "I'm not."

"Don't fight me on this." Eddie shakes his head at him. "Not on this. You're good. You're _so_ good."

Buck smiles then, a soft little thing. "Okay," he whispers. "Kiss me." He tugs Eddie close and Eddie swears he'll die from how cute Buck is.

It's like a dose of adrenaline, a rising tide, how the desire strikes, full force, and all he wants to do is keep Buck in his arms.

So Eddie kisses him, delicate and slow, and when Buck takes it a step further, sliding his fingers between Eddie's hair and clinging to him, Eddie ignores Buck's little sniff, for his sake, and lets him have it.

"C'mon," Eddie's saying again, but this time Buck doesn't fight him and allows Eddie to lay him down on the bed.

 _A work of art,_ Eddie thinks. Black tinted tattoos displayed over soft, creamy skin, now covered in sweat and saliva. Hard muscles glinting in the sunlight, pajama pants hanging low on his hips.

And the way Buck's looking at him. God. Eddie would kill for the way Buck's looking at him. The teary blue eyes, flooding with emotions Buck doesn't know how to explain and so much trust.

Eddie slides the pajama pants down Buck's impossibly long legs until there's a naked angel lying in the bed; defined jaw under a growing stubble, red-kissed lips, wild wavy hair and those eyes.

"Look at you." Eddie's sitting between Buck's spread legs, his hands reaching to touch his hips. 

Buck shudders in response, covering his face with his left arm.

Yeah. Morning glory.

Eddie leans down to kiss the tattoo across said arm, thinking Michelangelo was onto something when he wrote _I saw the angel in the marble and carved until I set him free._

Buck uncovers his face and Eddie knows damn well right then that they're not gonna last long.

He slides their chests together in his way to catch Buck's lips with his. And it's hot and sticky everywhere their skin touch, but Eddie never had any better.

The love blooming between them is so new and fragile, it's strange to think they already know so much about the other, but maybe it's the only way this relationship would have worked.

Eddie grabs their wet cocks with one hand, earning more whimpers from Buck, sweet breath on his lips, and levers himself above him with the other.

He slides his hand up and down and slow around them, switching from a tight press of his grip to a looser one. It doesn't matter which is better, because every touch sends tall waves of pleasure through Eddie's body, an oasis building in his belly.

"You're so gorgeous, baby." Eddie kisses him, their tongues pressing together, hot and messy.

Buck moans, tugging Eddie's shirt away from his shoulder, almost as if the fabric had personally offended him, with one hand and burying the other in Eddie's short chocolate brown hair.

Eddie laughs a little bit.

"Don't laugh at me. I'm so close and you're still wearing a shirt." He tugs at the fabric again, just as Eddie's strokes become harder. Buck closes his eyes and gasps. "Why are you wearing a shirt?"

"You want me to take it off?" he teases, because Buck is not fooling anyone, the shirt is a turn on for him.

Eddie sits up, slowly taking his hand away from their hard, aching clocks. He makes to take his shirt off, showing off his wide, tanned shoulders; Buck grabs his wrists.

"No," he says with a sweet blush on his cheeks and a dazed look in his eyes. "You look so hot and perfect." He tugs Eddie down and gives him a delicate kiss. "Please, let's — let's get back to this." Buck wraps his arms around him again, they both end up pressed together and laying on their sides.

"Whatever you want," Eddie says, his arm going behind Buck's neck, keeping him close and his hand wrapping around their cocks again.

They share long, languid kisses as Eddie works them through the haze. Buck tucks his head against Eddie's shoulder when it becomes too much, sweet, desperate sounds slipping out of his mouth.

It's not long before Buck holds onto Eddie's shirt for dear life, eyes shutting close and choking out Eddie's name when he comes on the space between them.

Buck flutters his eyelashes, holding Eddie captive with his gorgeous blue eyes, and that delightful sight is all it takes to push Eddie over the edge, unable to resist the pull of the riptide.

Buck kisses him softly until Eddie's regains awareness. Buck has a sweet, dimpled smile on his face and Eddie doesn't care about anything else in the world.

"I love you, Evan."

And okay, maybe he still is a little bit out of it when they wash up and dress up for breakfast. He tries not to mess up a simple cereal breakfast, but who can blame him when Buck just fucked his brains out?

They sit next to each other on the kitchen aisle and Eddie appreciates Buck not saying anything about the shitty breakfast, in fact Buck's devouring it with gusto.

Eddie eats a spoonful of his own and his hunger kicks in too. He hums, watching Buck lost in thought until he can let it sit alone anymore.

"You wanna talk about your dreams yet?"

Buck sighs, but it's all sad.

"No pressure," Eddie says. "You can tell me whenever you want or not at all. I get that sometimes you need to keep what's in your head in your head."

Eddie reaches out to run his fingers through Buck's hair and Buck smiles like a sunrise, the trust in his eyes makes Eddie's heart swell.

"I had some really bad nightmares," Buck says softly. "Y'know, the usual. The tsunami and — and losing Chris." Eddie watches him look away and swallow. "Every time I tried to sleep again a new nightmare came."

Eddie tries his best every day not to let Buck drown in guilt. He did everything he could do and more that day. He hopes Buck can see that too one day. "I'm sorry, baby." He kisses the top Buck's head.

"I." Buck laughs. "I had a new one. And in hindsight it's funny, but in that moment it..." He glances back at Eddie, eyes glazed over.

"Yeah," Eddie says. He _really_ gets it.

"I dreamt you met my parents," he confesses, glancing at his cereal bowl. "And it didn't go well. Like, at all."

Buck doesn't ever talk about his parents. _Hell,_ he doesn't even mention them in conversations. This has to be the second time Eddie hears Buck talk about them and honestly, he has the feeling they're nothing but bad news. 

"You wanna tell me about your dream?" he asks softly, fingers playing with Buck's hair.

"I wanna tell you about my parents," Buck says and he honest to God sounds so drained, like he'd rather talk about anything else, but he wants Eddie to know and so maybe they can fight that nightmare away.

Eddie doesn't know how thank him for his trust other than to feed him a spoonful of his cereal.

"Finally," he mutters and Buck laughs, trying not to spit his food. 

This promises tears though and Eddie hates it when Buck hurts, but he's ready to wipe his angel's cheeks until he doesn't cry anymore.

_He'll always be._

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (okay, so... more than a few lines but can you blame me?):
> 
> Buenos días, mi amor > Morning, my love.  
> Maldición, mi vida. Bájale > Damn, my life. Slow down.  
> ¿Sabes lo que quiero? > D'you know what I want?  
> Ven aquí > C'mere.  
> Eres hermoso. El hombre más bonito del mundo > You're gorgeous. The prettiest man in the world.  
> Eres mío, ¿no es verdad? Todo para mí > You're mine, aren't you? All for me.  
> Y yo soy tuyo > And I am yours.  
> Te tengo, amor > I got you, love.  
> Todo lo que quieras > Anything you want.  
> Evan, ¿qué — qué estás haciendo? > Evan, what — what are you doing?
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed that ❤️ Thank you so, so much for reading!


End file.
